1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device which is provided with a mirror, a manufacturing method of the electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an electronic apparatus, for example, a projection-type display apparatus or the like is known which displays an image on a screen by enlarging and projecting modulated light using a projection optical system after light which is emitted from a light source is modulated by a plurality of mirrors (micro mirrors) of an electro-optical device referred to as a digital mirror device (DMD). As shown in FIG. 11, the electro-optical device which is used in the projection-type display apparatus and the like is provided with an element substrate 1 which is provided with a mirror 50 on one face 1s side, a spacer 61 which is adhered on the one face 1s side of the element substrate 1 so as to surround the mirror 50 in planar view, and a plate-like light-transmitting cover 71 which is supported on an end section opposite from the element substrate 1 of the spacer 61. In addition, for example, the electro-optical device has a sealing substrate 90 on which a concave shaped substrate mounting section 93 is formed and which is surrounded by a side plate section 92, and the element substrate 1 is fixed on a bottom side of the substrate mounting section 93 using an adhesive 97, then is sealed using a sealing resin 98 which is filled into the substrate mounting section 93.
In the electro-optical device which is configured in this manner, light passes through a light-transmitting cover 71 and is incident on the mirror 50, and the light which is reflected by the mirror 50 passes through the light-transmitting cover 71 and is emitted. At that time, a temperature of the element substrate 1 or the like may increase caused by the light which is irradiated on the one face 1a of the element substrate 1. The increase in temperature is not preferable due to causing malfunctions and reduction in life of the electro-optical device.
Meanwhile, a technique in which a contact area between a device and a sealing resin is widened is proposed as a method for increasing heat dissipation of a device in which the sealing substrate 90 is mounted (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 7,898,724 B2). For example, as shown in FIG. 11, a front face of the sealing resin 98 is configured to come into contact with the light-transmitting cover 71 at a position which is higher than the side plate section 92 of the sealing substrate 90. According to the configuration, it is possible to increase transmission efficiency of heat from the light-transmitting cover 71 to the sealing resin 98.
However, using the configuration which is illustrated in FIG. 11, there is a problem in that it is not possible to sufficiently suppress temperature increase of the element substrate 1 since the heat transmission efficiency of the sealing resin 98 itself is reduced even though the transmission efficiency of heat from the light-transmitting cover 71 to the sealing resin 98 is increased.